Tokyo Tale
by Yuuki-Chan64
Summary: Based on the fight in Shark Tale: Kagome admits her love for Inuyasha in the middle of an argument about him lip locking with the famous, gold digger, model, Kikyou.


**Okay, this is my very first ever one-shot! It is based on my favorite animated movie, Shark Tale. And if you haven't seen it *cough* which you should have seen it already, you should watch it ^_^ It's hilarious!**

**Anyways :D Enjoy!**

**I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters, and I do not own the storyline of Shark Tale.**

**Oh and I do not own the line, "Would you lie with me and…just forget the world" from Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.**

I opened up a tab on my laptop to see the daily Tokyo news. A big picture of InuYasha kissing Kikyou was on the front page, with a description that said, "Who stole out hottie's heart?"

"Hey, Kagome? Can you hand me the blond wig?" I was brought of my trance when I picked up the wig and tossed it to Miroku, my eyes then returning to the picture. I felt a tear making it's way down my cheek.

"Ooooooh! Look who stepped in the room!" I glanced up as InuYasha threw open the door to Miroku's house. I glared at him as I wiped my tears away. But he paid no attention to his best friend. Me.

"Oh yeah!" Miroku said, poking his head out from behind the curtain on his drama stage.

"InuYasha and Miroku! What a tune baby, come on! Uh give me that! Gimme'some!" he held his hand up for Miroku.

"High one! Low one!" Miroku said as his hand collided with InuYasha's.

"Did you see me! When I was like, '_Would you lie with me and…just forget the world.' _They went crazy!"

"Yeah and when I went up to sing, they boo'd! The crowd totally didn't know it was my brothers' recording that was doing the singing!"

InuYasha grinned cockily, "Yeah they ate it up! Hey Kagome, Kagome!" My head bobbed up and I stared at him with feign interest. "You didn't know I had it in me did you? It was like an InuYasha-splosion!

"How good was I?" Miroku joked. He played guitar, and was the only band member in InuYasha's band Tokyo Tale; he was also the only other person who knew InuYasha's secret besides me.

"Oh you was the bomb!"

Thank you, thank you," Miroku said. His smile turned into a grin, "And hey hey hey, Casanova," I tensed. "I saw your big finish on the news." He began to make kissing sounds, "Nice smooch, lover boy."

InuYasha blushed, "ix-nay on the iss-kay man, that's private, its private."

"Private!" I blurted. I grabbed my laptop and shoved it in his face, "The entire city saw you do it!" I roughly put my laptop on Miroku's coffee table, and brushed past him.

He grabbed my arm, "Hey-" I pulled it out of his grasp, and he whispered to Miroku, "Geez somebody's in a bad mood." I stopped, my feet firmly planted, and my hands balled into fists. He came up behind me, and pulled up the corners of my mouth, "C'mon Kags, show me a smile! Let me see the smile! Show me the smile, baby" I knocked his arms away and stepped to the side. I was sick of it. All of it.

"Knock it off!" I yelled.

He cleared his throat, "Uh, what had gotten into you?" That made me even angrier.

"Me! Aw I swear sometimes I just wanna take your big dumb, dummy head, and just," I pounded my one hand, "nnnnnaahhh!" I growled: It was a habit I had grown from hanging around _him_.

He laughed, "Kags, Kags, what is the problem?" I couldn't take it anymore. The wall keeping my feelings in had burst.

I acted sarcastic, "Oooh there's no problem, I don't have a problem," I brushed back the clump of hair that had fallen in front of my eyes and took a step toward him. "Maybe perfect is the one with the problem!"

Miroku tried to intervene, "Umm, hey you guys-"

Recognition dawned on InuYasha. "What do you have against Kikyou?"

"Not my lips, that's for sure," I said accenting my mouth.

Miroku made an "oooh" effect.

InuYasha turned to Miroku, "Look, okay, what's going on?"

Miroku ducked behind the curtain, "Um… I'm gonna stay outta this one."

"Look, why would you even care about Kikyou anyway?" InuYasha demanded, raising his voice.

"I don't!" I snapped.

"You don't?"

"No"

"No what!"

"I don't know!" I said, throwing my hands up in confusion.

"You guys, you guys, do you wanna get-"

"NO!" We simultaneously shouted at Miroku.

"Just tell me InuYasha, cause I'm curious." I tapped my head with my index finger, "Why do you think she's interested huh? Do you think, for one minute, if she would even be with you if you weren't the rich and famous singer!" I could hear Miroku's pleads for no fighting, but I continued. "Are you that blind?"

"At least she treats me like I'm somebody!" He shouted as he glared at me.

"Yeah but would she love you if you if you were a nobody!" I pointed my finger with each word.

He got in my face, "NOBODY LOVED ME WHEN I WAS NOBODY!"

"**I DID!**" I screamed, and my eyes drooped. My secret was out.

His eyes opened wide, and his ears drooped.

I sighed, and walked past him. "Before the money…" I put my hand to my chest maybe hoping to stop the pain seeping out of it, "and before the fame…" my voice cracked, "Before the _lie._" I turned to him, "to me you were a somebody, InuYasha, now you're nothing…but a fake!" He put his hand to his forehead. "A sham, a con…you're a joke."

He shook his head, as if he cleared the whole past in one sweep.

"Here I come! Taaa daa!" Miroku jumped out onto the stage, "Lady Gaga, the car-washin duuuude! Er…woman!" He smiled, but upon seeing our expression, his head drooped in a failed attempt to turn this situation around.

I opened my mouth to say something else, but my eyes looked away by themselves. I could feel the tears coming, and I just shook my head to force them to retreat.

InuYasha reached out to me, "Kagome…"

"No forget it!" I yelled, swinging my hand to knock his away. "Just go! Because I'm tired of hearing how everything you had in your life wasn't good enough…" My voice cracked as I looked into his amber eyes, "Including me."

His mouth opened, and I thought he was going to protest. He even lifted his arm, but just put it back down. His head dropped, and he turned and disappeared out the door.

I broke down, and started to cry.

**Alrighty ;D There's my very first one-shot!**

**Even if you thought it was sad, please check out the poll on my profile :D**

**Pwease review ^_^**


End file.
